Chile with Salad
by Ivychankasumi
Summary: Meme musical. Pequeña coleccion de mini-drabbles escritos en 4 minutos o lo que dure una canción. Todos con la pareja de 1p!Mexico de Norte x 2p!Mexico del Sur. Diversos temas y universos. Crack. Mexicancest. LatinHetalia.


Hola! -rie nerviosita- Creo que este no es el mejor lugar para dar explicaciones, y la verdad es que no las tengo. He sido vaga y he tenido trabajo, para ser sincera, ambas cosas se me han juntado pero bueno. Eso lo relatare en otro lugar, porque ahora esto es por causas diferentes.

Hace relativamente poco, vi en version USUK lo que se llamaria un "Meme Musical" en Fanfiction, escrito por Fredo Godofredo (?). Entonces pense, que sonaba divertido, y deberia hacerlo de una vez... Justo en ese momento, estaba viendo mi perfil de Face, y recorde que nunca le devolvi a Alice el regalo que me hizo de mi portada de Devil, en la ya lejana navidad... y pense, Why not?

Dejare las reglas que son por si alguien quiere hacerlo con su propia pair!

_Pon tu reproductor en aletorio, despues de haber elegido a tu pareja. Elige un numero de canciones que haras, y reproduce. Deberas escribir todo lo que puedas y se te venga a la mente con esa __canción, mientras dure. ¡No hagas trampa!_

Puede que nadie aparte de ella vaya a ver este fanfic, pero que importa, si es para ella.

Con ustedes! Nuestra pareja extraña de mexicancest!

**Tipo**: Mini-Serie de Drabbles

**Genero**: Shonen-Ai

**Pareja**: 1p!Mexico del Norte (Francisco) x 2p!Mexico del Sur (Cuauhtemoc)

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no me pertenece... Tampoco varios personajes de 2ptalia que aparecen. A mi solo me pertenecen Ale y Cuau, a Alice le pertenecen Francisco y Netza.

**Advertencias**: En el drabble 4, sale una personalidad mas simpatica de Cuau, la razon es porque asi se comportaba mucho antes. De ahi en fuera, creo que solo debere decir que Netza me salio OOC.

**Dedicado a**: A amore, aunque no sepa de que rayos habla esto, y especialmente para Alice adorada e inmaculada (?). Ya sabes, si eres mala en diseño y para dibujar, escribes (?).

* * *

**1- Skyfall- Adele**

No lo entiende. No entiende porque después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos, ahora el esta así. ¿Cuando fue que la tierra se lleno de tantos conflictos? Siempre los tuvo… pero lo que mas se temían volviera a suceder… paso. Una nueva guerra mundial… solo que ahora el arma definitiva no era ni mas ni menos que las bombas nucleares. Corea del Norte, entre los aliados enemigos, habían lanzado bombas a USA, y con ello al sur de su país. A Alejandro… Por lo tanto, también lo hicieron a Cuauhtémoc en su mundo.

-¡Enano!- gritaba buscándolo por toda la casa esa. Le había costado horrores que Netzahuatcoyotl le diera un poco de esa magia que usaban y pasara a ese mundo, pero aun así no lograba encontrarlo. Ale estaba al borde de la muerte, le había dicho que tenia que buscarlo, después de todo, eran "novios", aunque el mayor lo negara. La unión del primer y segundo mundo rota ahora. -¡Cuauhtémoc! ¿¡Donde estas!?- grito en su habitación, deteniéndose solo un segundo a recuperar el aliento. Allí escucho la tos, abundante, venia abajo, de alguna parte de abajo. Corrió lo mas que pudo y lo vio, con su fino traje hecho trizas y la sangre empapandolo.

-Vete de aquí…- siseo con rencor a aquellos que lo lastimaban. El moreno no hizo caso, Francisco se arrodillo a su lado y lo abrazo, empapandose de sangre. -Esta es mi batalla...

-No… Me quedare…- gruño con molestia. -No importa si quieres que me vaya, o vas a poner tu rostro orgulloso, incluso si tratas de herirme… Me quedare contigo…-

**2- Don't Mess with me- Tempo Shark**

Sonrío con cierta malicia al ver sufrir a Alfred. No odiaba al país por supuesto, pero también Estados Unidos alguna vez lo había usado como diversión, hacia muchos años. Era entretenido verlo pedir ayuda a su hermanito, pero este solo volteaba la mirada, escuchando los susurros. No podía hacer nada, pues era una batalla de su hermano. Lo mismo sucedía en el primer panel, pero las cosas cambiaban. Alejandro seguía disparando a un herido americano que apenas y podía huir de las balas. La guerra, apoderada de ambos, los había llevado a esto, a una pelea con su vecino, y por un lado amante.

Francisco ciño los ojos, viendo el sufrimiento del oji azul, y el que probablemente tenia su hermano en ese momento, por dañar a quien amaba. En cambio, si lo meditaba, Cuauhtémoc estaría mas que satisfecho viéndolo correr, o lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Si en algo se caracterizaba, era en ser alguien frío a la hora de matar, probablemente por las incontables veces que lo asesinaban. Suspiro y cerro los ojos. Si ahora mismo lo tuviera enfrente, no podría darle pelea, no la que el pensaba… Y si intentaba ser amable o buen entendedor lo mandaría por ahí.

-Alejandro ya basta- trato de detenerlo. Tomando su brazo. Si hacia que el se detuviera, también lo haría su contraparte, se daría cuenta en su propio mundo que lo que hacia estaba mal, que ese país ya no tenia con que defenderse.

-No… no hasta que ese gringo se rinda…- sonriendo, casi pudo jurar era la misma mirada que tuvo algún día en la revolución. -¡No hasta que se arrepienta!- y Francisco volvió a preguntarse si esa era una mirada revolucionaria… o una mirada de desprecio.

**3- This is Halloween - Longer & Multi-language **

-¡No pienso salir vestido así! -grito empujando con sus manos lo mas que podía a su contraparte. Cuauhtémoc se negaba lo mas que podía a salir vestido de ese mono verde que estaba allí. -¡Esto es inaudito! ¡No debí dejarte consiente! - seguía reprimiendo agitandose para no ponerse el absurdo maquillaje verde. Una vez al año, en Halloween, como era tradición, el 2p world podía visitar al primero, para convivir con ellos, aunque casi siempre hacían problemas. Planeaba, como siempre, darle de la pócima especial a Alejandro y dejarlo fuera de combate por los días en que se encontraban y tomar el control un poco, pero por la brillante idea del Alfred de su mundo, el pelirrojo come tofu, tuvo que dejarlo consiente. Pues este, conjunto al "gordo" rubio de ese mundo habían hecho una fiesta.

-Deja de quejarte, por el amor de Dios- lo vio con un leve sonrojo la parte norte, Francisco, maquillado de blanco, que vestía una sencilla capa de vampiro, por un reto hecho con Rumania.

-Si, hermanito, ¿No ves que estos trajes son adorable? Cuando me vea Antonio, ¿Que crees que diga de mi?- empezó a dar vueltas Netzahuatcoyotl, la adoradisima contraparte de Pancho. -Y el tuyo te queda mucho, oí que Frankenstein es medio gruñón… En cambio, el ir de momia es un toque de moda antigua- aseguro sonriendo.

-¡Yo no quiero ir a ninguna fiesta vestido de ideas que no seas mías! ¡Quiero ir vestido de la muerte! ¡Esto es día de muertos, no Halloween! ¡Quetzalcoatl mandara un castigo a mi por tu culpa!- seguía gritando. Alejandro, ya un poco harto por su berrinche y que ni el mismo se había puesto un traje se detuvo un momento.

-¡Bien, si tanto odias ir de Frankesteine, te traigo un vestido de vampiresa!- el rostro maquillado de blanco adquirió un color rojo. -Como si no supiera que nada mas lleguen a la fiesta van a irse a divertir a su forma tras unos arbustos- seguido por el rostro de Cuauhtémoc.

-… Ahora si…- susurro frunciendo el ceño- ¡Ahora si te mato!- arremetió lanzandose a ahorcarlo. Nadie le hacia insinuaciones a el sobre que haría esa noche. Menos si eran ciertas.

**4- Wrinkle - Emmanuel Fandub (Independence!CuauxIndependece!Francisco)**

El pelinegro ve a su alrededor, con cierto resentimiento. Todo esta hecho un desastre, la independencia dejo a su país devastado… y ni siquiera podía organizarlo de buena forma, pues en el primero mundo todo estaba de cabeza también. -No entiendo… Debería estar bien…- susurro queriendo hecharse a llorar al ver tal espectáculo. Es mas, le daba repugnancia. Alejandro le había prometido que haría lo posible para arreglar esto… -Tengo que hablar con el…- susurro entrando a las pocas campañas de resistencia que aun no habían sido retiradas. Estaba seguro que tenia una que otra pócima. Y era cierto, gracias al cielo, no tardo mucho tiempo para ya estar en el mundo del castaño.

Se escabullo entre los arbustos, cuidando de que su suéter color limón no se rasguñara, entro por esta a la habitación de su contraparte. Al parecer no estaba, pues todo, a pesar de estar en orden, tenia pinta de no haber sido usado en un par de horas. Hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero volvió a sonreír un poco. Así tendría un poco de tiempo de planear lo que haría, pensó, mientras sentía su estomago gruñir. Rio un poco avergonzado, tocándolo. Ale no se enojaría si tomaba algo.

Camino ya conociendo esa casa. Ale se la había mostrado desde hacia tiempo, la primera vez que se vieron a mediados de la época colonial, se cuido de que nadie mas lo observara, y le jugaron un par de bromas a los sirvientes, pero de allí todo estaba bien. -Una ensalada estada bien…- susurro acomodando sus falsos lentes. Pero antes de entrar a la cocina, vio algo moverse. Se asomo con cautela, y ahí, con heridas y ropa de guerra, alguien comía lo que encontraba, como el, pero a este solo lo había visto una vez. Alejandro, le mostró a lo lejos a su hermano, un niño pequeño… Pero ahora ese niño tenia una apariencia mucho mayor y mil veces mas atractiva. Se sonrojo mucho, viéndolo. Era muy… lindo. Y pronto agito el rostro ante eso. El estaba enamorado de Alfred, no podía fijarse en ese chico, menos de un mundo a donde no pertenecía. Se puso de pie, dispuesto a irse… pero la tentación le gano, y volvió a asomarse a ver a ese chico, sonriendo un poco. Parecía… perfecto. Francisco Rodriguez no lo era, pero parecía perfecto.

**5- Call me Maybe -Carly R Jepsen (Gakuen AU)**

Claro que Xochitl estaba enamorada, era obvio verlo. Todas las tardes, desde la biblioteca, observa a Francisco. Era un chico nuevo, que se mudo desde el norte hasta su ciudad, con su medio hermano, Alejandro, un idiota de su clase. La diferencia era clara entre esos dos chicos. Alejandro era un crío. Francisco era mas bien… alguien muy guapo, alguien inteligente, alguien que en vez de aprovecharse de su estado de "nuevo" con las chicas, parecía tratarlas con tanto respeto que lo admiraba. Suspiro tontamente casi sintiendo el corazón salirse cuando la volteo a ver. Borro la sonrisa, frunció el ceño y le saco la lengua. Pero había podido notar algo mas en las mejillas del moreno. Estaba levemente sonrojado.

Si, la razón por la que hoy estuviera mas "molesta" con el que de costumbre era que al fin tenia en sus manos la carta con la que se confesaría a el. Aun así, no entendía el sonrojo… ¿Debería tomarlo como una esperanza? ¿Significaba que la quería? No estaba segura, pero debía volver a su lectura en vez de quedarse allí parada en la ventana.

-No te distraigas por chicos de tus clases…- advirtió alguien parado a su lado, observando el objetivo de esta misma. La chica se asusto, pero gracia sal cielo no era nada, solo su hermano mayor, Cuauhtémoc, que la pasaba a recoger. Ambos se cuidaban mutuamente por sus dificultades respiratorios. -Ademas no creo que te convenga.

-¿Y porque no?- pregunto ofendida. Su mirada carmín se volteo con algo de reproche a su hermano. La primera vez que vencía su orgullo para enamorarse y le salía con eso. ¿Porque alguien como Francisco no le convendría? El único problema que veía eran sus sonrojos o algo agresivas negaciones cuando le insinuaban algo con alguien… Tsundere, dijera Sakura.

-Bueno….- dijo entre cansado y algo temeroso su hermano, pero supo esconderlo. Paso entre sus dedos una nota extraída de su saco y lo entrego a la niña. Ella lo abrió rápidamente, y quedo helada. Volteo a su hermano y este, con una seña, le devolvía el saludo a Francisco. Ambos con un leve sonrojo…. No era cierto…

_Sonríe and Call me~_

_XOXO_

_Francisco_

* * *

La verdad en la misma clase medio morí de la risa cuando vi que me había salido Call me maybe, pero bueno, algún día haré uno mas largos de esta pareja que adoro, de hecho tengo una vaga idea con Xochitl y Francisco, pero ya verán (?).

Ahora, si... Si alguien se lo pregunta, ya estoy trabajando en Computer City, recen que pueda estar en la compu que casi siempre me las quitan en estas fechas de vacaciones -llora-

Shippen cosas crack e ignoren a los que los odian chicos~

Os quiere y vigila

Ivy~


End file.
